1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical plugs having internal fuses and, more particularly, a fused electrical plug having an easily opened cover to allow access to the fuses, and means for locking the cover in a closed position when the plug is inserted into a socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical plugs having internal fuses for opening an electrical circuit responsive to excess current flow are well known and in common use. The principal disadvantage of such plugs is that the fuses are extremely inaccessible and hence difficult to replace after one of the fuses has opened responsive to a short circuit. Often the plug must be entirely disassembled, a procedure which at best takes a substantial period of time. Reassembly of plugs of only moderate complexity often exceeds the abilities of individuals having only average mechanical aptitudes so that the plugs may be assembled incorrectly, possibly resulting in a dangerous condition. Consequently, it is desirable that the fuses be easily accessible so that they can be quickly changed by individuals possessing only moderate mechanical aptitudes. Another problem with conventional plugs having internal fuses is that there is no means for readily determining which, if any, of two fuses has blown. Consequently, it is often necessary to disassemble the plug simply to determine if any of the fuses must be replaced.
One potential problem encountered in designing a plug structure for making the fuses readily accessible is that the fuses may become too easily accessible when the conducting prongs of the plug are inserted in a socket. Under such conditions, it is very possible for a user to contact one of the electrical conductors normally abutting the fuse and receive a potentially serious shock.